Question: In his chemistry class, Ishaan took 5 tests. His scores were 87, 93, 86, 83, and 76. What was his average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $87 + 93 + 86 + 83 + 76 = 425$ His average score is $425 \div 5 = 85$.